


The Witch's Moon

by MikeOksout69



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: A lunar eclipse hangs over Blithe Hollow, and its having a strange effect on the local ghost population. Norman notices something odd is happening to Agatha and tries to comfort her. But when he's awoken in the night by a strange glow, he fears he may have made a grave mistake...
Relationships: Norman Babcock/Agatha Prenderghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Witch's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun, yet really rough little story about one of my favorite pairings. If non-con/dub-con turns you off then consider this a warning. But rest assured things work out once its all over.

It was a quiet evening in the Babcock household, almost suffocatingly so. Up in Norman's room, in the dim glow of the cheap novelty zombie lava-lamp that just barely illuminated the text on the countless zombie movie posters on his walls, Norman was lying in bed, holding a saucy magazine with one hand. His other hand was gently caressing his cock and feeling his balls, softly rubbing them just to get himself hard. A cozy warmup before the main event. He was wearing his favorite red hoodie, but nothing on his lower body save for a pair of black socks with orange stripes.

Norman was currently enjoying a centerfold that showed an erotic drawing of an impossibly well-endowed zombie woman bound by a set of slimey tentacles, dangling her in the air as her clothes were ripped away. In true sleazy fantasy magazine fashion, her vagina was completely obscured by a conveniently positioned tendril, but her green, slightly rotting breasts and nipples were on full display. The artist was even kind enough to draw a little puddle on the ground that reflected her chubby green butt. "PsychoSexual Slaughterhouse" was chock-full of freaky drawings and grotesque cheesecake like this, which is why Norman loved it so. Believe it or not, he also really loved the articles.

After teasing himself for a short while, Norman had finally started to stroke himself. His sight laser-focused on those comically oversized zombie tits, he gripped himself firmly but gently and began to rub. Ever since Aggie agreed to be Norman's "concubine" as she called it, he found masturbation less satisfying if there wasn't a little bit of foreplay involved first. Despite the extra work he had to put in, he was jerking off way more these days. Once he started sleeping with Aggie, his libido went into overdrive, and now he was horny constantly.

As Norman continued mashing his buttons, he didn't notice Agatha phase through the wall. When she called out "Norman" in a soft, sad tone, he practically had a heart attack. He loudly gasped, and Aggie jumped back a bit, startled. Norman quickly moved the magazine over his crotch to cover his naughty bits.

"Ah! Aggie!" Norman exclaimed. "Aggie, sweetie, you gotta holler or something! You startled me."  
"Oh? Oh!" Aggie lightly spoke, a light blush blooming on her face as she only slightly averted her gaze. "Sorry, Norman. I wasn't thinking..."

There was a glim, concerned look on Agatha’s face. Her lips were pursed tightly as if she was trying to avoid saying something. Blushing as she noticed she wasn’t really looking away. Norman sat up and looked at Agatha, puzzled. Norman knew Aggie as the kind of girl who would shriek at the sight of a penis, or faint if she saw a short skirt. Even though their relationship was sexually active, Agatha was still a puritan from three-hundred years ago. The nonchalant reaction she was giving was confusing, to say the least.

"Aggie, is something wrong?" Norman pondered.  
"Nothing, really. I just..." Aggie replied, stopping midway through the sentence, rubbing her arms and darting her eyes across the floor.  
"Aggie, spookums, I know when you're upset. It happens a lot." Norman responded. "Come on, what's bothering you?"  
"I think..." Aggie began. "I think something's wrong with my... spectral form."  
"Your _vagina_?" Norman yelped, his eyes widening.  
"NO!" Aggie raised her voice, whipping her head aside to look Norman directly in the eye with a stern gaze. "Jeez, Norman! What's is it with you modern day people and privates? Is that all you think about?"  
Norman stared blankly at her. He couldn't even be offended, he was beating his meat like a butcher not two second ago.

Aggie sighed, brushed the hair from her face and regained her composure. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Aggie stated. "It's just that my ghostly body has been, like, messing up. It feels like I keep getting shocked, or I click in and out, and my head is racing."  
"Oh, so like a glitch in a video game?" Norman proposed.  
"I don’t know what those words mean, but don’t use them again. I hate them." Aggie replied, grimacing slightly before returning to her look of worry. "But anyway, It's like I have the hiccups, but all over my body."

"The thing is, I think I know why it's happening, but I can't do anything about it." Aggie stated. "See, back when I was alive, every time there was a lunar eclipse, I would get these weird headaches and really bad nightmares. And your mom's copy of the Farmers' Almanac said that there'd be one tonight."  
"Wait, why were you reading the Farmers Almanac?" Norman asked.  
"I've already read every other book in the house." Aggie replied. "Even your father's eastern recipes." "That stupid instant ramen cookbook?" Norman questioned. "Yes even that." She answered.  
Norman thought about asking her about his “special literature” like the magazine he was just whacking off to, but he didn’t wanna risk offending her in this already volatile state.

Come to think of it, Norman did notice that on nights where the moon was full, the local ghosts would act a bit stranger than usual. The animals would be a bit more aggressive and playful, the fisherman would seem a bit more paranoid and stand-offish, and the guy who looked like James Dean wouldn't stop talking about rumbling with the "socs." whatever the hell those were. Sure, a lunar eclipse was different, but the same general concept still applied.

"I don't think it's anything serious. Sometimes, the light reflecting off the moon can mess with people's moods. I guess it could be the same for ghosts." Norman declared. "You know, my mom is really big into astrology. Maybe you could ask her?"  
"I can't do that!" Aggie quickly replied.  
“Why not?” Norman questioned.  
“Because divination is a sin, Norman!” Aggie replied.  
“Of course, how could I forget.” Norman sighed. "Is that why you tried to throw my magic 8-ball away?" He asked.  
"Actually, I read in your mom's anti-GMO book that they contain pure mercury." Aggie explained. "I mean, that's not a big deal to me because I'm already dead, but I don't want you getting hurt."

Norman rolled his eyes and sighed. "To be honest, I think astrology is pretty stupid anyway, even if I talk to ghosts every day." Norman said. "I don't think the position and placement of a bunch of floating space rocks has any effect on anything. Plus, celestial bodies are constantly in motion and the universe is infinitely expanding."

"...oh, sorry, I didn't mean to talk over your head." Norman said. "I know they didn't know much about space when you were alive."  
Aggie sneered. "Norman, I'm from the 18th century, not the stone ages!" She raised her voice, folding her arms and staring daggers at the boyl. "Isaac Newton and Galieo were alive before me. We knew the earth was round, gravity existed and the moon reflected light off the sun. That's more than you can say for a lot of idiots alive in your time!"  
"Whoa! Easy!" Norman replied. "I didn't mean to sound like I was patronizing you, I just didn't want to be rude!"

Aggie frowned, and her lips started to quiver. "S-sorry..." she mumbled. Norman's heart sank in his chest as he looked at his spectral suitor. Her eyes were starting to get puffy. It looked like she was about to cry. He stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry you're having a hard time right now." Norman said. "I don't want to upset you anymore."

Aggie's face was as bright red as a tomato. Norman suddenly realized he was still completely naked from the waist down, and his semi-erect chubby was pressed up against Agatha's leg. He stepped back and cleared his throat. "Um, I'm gonna go get into my pajamas, it's getting late." He muttered. "Do you think it would help if we slept together tonight?"

"Norman, I don't wanna be rude but I'm really not in the mood to fool around tonight." Aggie sighed.  
"We don't have to fool around!" Norman insisted. "I'll just hug you and be there for morale support, and if you have a nightmare I'll wake you up. No sex stuff, I promise."

Agatha awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, trying not to stare at Norman's member. "I guess that's okay, then." She answered. "But if I fall asleep before you do, please don't mess around with me. I really don't feel good tonight."

A few moments later, Norman had tossed his hoodie and undershirt in the hamper and changed into a pair of red pajamas. They were an especially cheap, flimsy brand that came in packs of twelve. This was just perfect for Norman, since he could jizz all over them and use them as cum rags without feeling the slightest bit of guilt.

Aggie and Norman curled up under the covers. The warm coverings softly caressing them. Norman spooned his little ghost friend, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing his head next to hers. Despite being ethereal, Aggie was quite tense. Her hands were folded together, and her legs were tightly clenched. Norman began to stroke his hand down Aggie's arm.

"You know, Aggie..." Norman began to speak in a soft, low voice. "I really like cuddling with you, because you're nice and cool. Like a breeze."  
Aggie nodded as Norman rubbed his cheek against her's.  
"You're really easy to talk to, and you're really nice..." Norman mumbled. "I'm sorry if I can get a bit too aggressive sometimes. You make me feel really happy and relaxed, and I never wanna hurt you, and..."  
"Norman?" Aggie interrupted. "I'd really like to get to sleep now."  
"Oh, sorry." Norman yawned. "I ramble when I get tired... when I..." a few seconds later, Norman went completely silent.

Norman's arm softly slumped over Aggie, going slightly limp. His body eased up and seemed to melt on top of Aggie like butter. His body gently caressed her, not burdening her at all. She felt warm, and safe. A strong sense of calm overtook her, and she felt her anxiety slowly burn out like a candle wick. Her face bent into a soft, relaxed smile as she drifted to sleep with him.

Hours passed as the two slept soundly. Norman's room was blessed with total silence, not a worry or care to be found. However, at the stroke of midnight, something strange started to happen. Norman was slowly awakened by a bright yellow glow. His barely open eyes winced in pain as his vision unblurred.

Norman's groggy mind struggled to piece together what was going on. Was someone shining a spotlight outside? Did one of his novelty zombie lamps accidentally go off? He felt like a pile of bricks as he rolled over. That's when he noticed the curtains were open, the bright red moon shining in the distance. But that wasn't what was causing the strange light.

He looked down and saw Aggie, glowing. Norman's heart sank in his chest. He had flashbacks to that moment where he was first trapped in her dream world, nearly killed by her in her raging phantom form. He recognized all the familiar features: the burning, shifting surface of her form, made of pure energy, the bright yellow hair shooting up into the air like Frankenstein's Bride, the unstable crackling of electrical stands bouncing off her. It was like looking at a malfunctioning hologram.

He started to tremble under the sheets as he waited for her to flip over and pounce. He didn't know why Aggie was like this again, but he didn't want to stick around to find out. He started to squirm under the covers trying to softly slide off the side of the bed. Suddenly, he felt the tight grip of an angry hand wrap around his wrist. The sensation was so tight and painful he froze.

Aggie turned over, her translucent visage now facing Norman. Her whole face seemed to glitch out like a broken video game, sliding around and blinking in and out. Her eyes were on fire as she grinned wickedly. She burst up and tossed away the covers, looming over Norman.

_"Going somewhere, lover boy?"_

Norman cowered beneath her. Aggie crawled on top of the boy. In the blink of an eye, her clothes seemed to vanish completely, her soft tummy and flat chest on full display, still visible even through the bright light. Her glowing ghostly hands gripped Norman's shoulders and pinned him to the mattress. He couldn't move an inch.

"A-Aggie!" Norman protested. "What are you doi--"  
Aggie firmly planted her ass down on Norman's waist with what felt like the force of a truck. Her hands reached down and started grabbing at Norman's cheap throwaway pajamas. She gripped the hem of his outfit and in one swift motion, she tore it apart like paper. Norman let out a loud, shrill shriek in shock and began panting.

Norman tried to scream for help, but it felt like he could barely breathe. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Before he knew it, his clothing was completely gone, leaving only his naked body, sweaty and shaking madly as he lied beneath her.

"Agatha, please! What's going on?" Norman pleaded. "You're freaking me out!"  
"Awww, what? Is little Normy Wormy SCARED?" Aggie laughed, her blank eyes shining brightly with intense energy as her face contorted into an otherworldly, smug grin. "I just wanna play a little with my beloved 'hero'! My lovey-dovey boyfriend who can't seem to keep his hands to himself!"

The twisted visage of Agatha gripped Norman's wrists tightly as her hips pressed down hard against him. The lips of her pussy forcefully pushed against the shaft of his cock. A small piddle of ectoplasmic juices trickled onto his helplessly erect little penis. Norman whined and shook. Agatha's hair became like tendrils, and one large strand shoved him down by his chest. Two more hair-tendrils descended down and replaced Aggie's hands to hold his wrists. Agatha's hands started to rub all over the sides of Norman's face. She let out a soft, smug laugh as she saw the look of confusion and terror in Norman's big, bulging eyes.

She began to move her hips back and forth, rubbing the opening of her spectral pussy against the shaft of his trembling member. Norman winced and whined as her pelvis moved in and out, back and forth, firmly pushed against his cock. He squirmed and trembled in her iron-tight grip as her pussy teased him, slowly and methodically rubbing him as he murmured and whined.

"N-no, Aggie, don't do this..." Norman begged through a grovely hushed tone. "I can't... I-I--"  
"D'aww! Poor wittle Norman can't handle it?" The Wraith mocked as he juices trickled all over Norman's pelvis, the boy cringing and moaning with every subtle motion she made. "You use the real Aggie as a fucktoy all day long, and she never complains! What, you get a taste of your own medicine and you turn into a simpering mess? Pathetic!"  
"R-real Aggie?!" Norman exclaimed. "What are you talking about? What *are* you?!"  
The Wraith leaned in so close her and Norman's noses were touching. The wicked, shark-toothed grin on Aggie's face sent shivers down Norman's spine.  
"I'm the 'Other' Aggie." The glowing ghost responded. "The one you tried to get rid of."

Norman broke out into a cold sweat, his face turned completely pale as tiny beads of sweat trickled down his brow. The sinister golden phantom stuck out her serpent-like tongue and licked all over Norman's face, licking up the little sweat droplets. The phantom's stomach and chest pressed against Norman, squishing against him and making the pressure against his cock even more intense.

"You tried to get rid of me, tried to turn Aggie into a little miss goodie-two-shoes." The Phantom snarled. "I had to sit inside her and watch as you defiled our spectral form. You made her suck you and fuck you, and you made her quiver and cum. You didn't leave a single part of her body unsoiled, covered with your goo... but there were parts of it I didn't hate. So now, you're gonna know exactly what that felt like."

The pressure of Aggie's whole ghostly body rubbing up against him was quickly building up. Norman gritted his teeth and mewled, mortified at how his body was betraying him. He quivered as he felt a stream of cum build up inside his dick, when suddenly the Phantom reached and squeezed the tip of her cock as hard as she could, sending a fierce jolt of pain through Norman's body and stopping his orgasm dead in its tracks.

"Not so fast, you little boyslut!" The Phantom laughed. "This is a punishment, remember? You're not supposed to like it~"  
Norman whimpered in fear.

Aggie sat up, her perky butt squishing down on top of Norman's quaking legs below her. She bent over, her ghastly glowing face grimacing above his, and her tongue began to slide out from her mouth. Her powers had mutated it into a long, flexible, serpent-like form. Her tongue began to slither across his face, wiggling playfully as Norman froze. Her cold, ectoplasmic spittle began to slather Norman's temple and cheek.

Her tongue seemed to grow even longer, slithering down from her mouth like a snake and creeping down Norman's slender neck. The ghostly tongue licked slowly and sensually across the boy's chest, pulsing in tune with his rapid heart beat. Aggie's Wraith licked all over every inch of the naked boy below her, drenching him in spittle from his face to his feet, licking all over the soles and playfully dabbling against his toes. Norman's head spun as her tongue wormed its way all over his dick and balls, making them pulse and twitch in pleasure.

Aggie laughed wickedly as Norman trembled and whined below her. Norman was absolutely soaked in juices from Aggie's mouth and nethers, but the sadistic grin on her face made it clear she was far from over. In seconds she turned backwards, her ass facing Norman's face, and she sat right on it. He tongue descended down onto his cock and coiled around it. She bent down and puckered her phantom lips around it, beginning to suck.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Norman's attempts to plea for mercy were completely futile. Aggie's dripping wet pussy muted any tangible words he tried to form, spilling pussy juices into his mouth and forming an airtight seal. With no other options and fear boiling inside him, the boy had no choice but to submit to her. He began sheepishly licking her pussy and gently teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue.

Despite the terror and confusion, Norman was able to eat his suitor out with the same tenderness he normally had. As Aggie pursed her lips tightly and sucked on the boy's quivering dick so hard she could almost draw blood, Norman did everything he could to try to placate her. Aggie was loving it, the sensation of his throbbing cock in her mouth bound by her serpentine tongue, the chills going through her spectral form with each jerking motion of Norman's mouth, the squeals and cries the poor boy made in pain and humiliation, it was sadistic bliss.

Underneath the girl, Norman's face started to turn a mix of bright red and pale white, tears and white drizzling all downward and mixing with the ectoplasmic fluid from Agatha's pussy. The otherworldly odor, the slimy texture, the shameful pleasure mixed with the unbearable pain, it was all too much. Norman could feel his mind slipping away in a fog of dizziness. It took every bit of willpower to even keep a coherent thought in his head. The dizzier he grew, the more intense the physical sensation was.

The wrathful revenant grew bored of the current positions and sat backup before shuffling off Norman. Before the little boy could even catch his breath, the tendrils of Agatha's hair lifted Norman into the air. The boy was roughly flipped over onto his hands and knees. A stray tendril shoved his face down into the bedding and in an instant, the cruel girl's hands reached out and formed a vice grip on Norman's cock and balls.

The vengeful wraith's wicked grip on Norman's member became a slow, methodical stroke. His cock pulsed and shook violently as she tenderly and firmly gripped it, sliding up and down as her other hand tightly gripped and stretched the boy's scrotum. His genitals were like a wad of silly putty in her hands. The sharp, piercing pain mixed with the warm, pulsating pleasure was an overwhelming sensation.

Norman's eyes rolled back, his vision blurred completely, and his tongue clumsily slid out of his mouth and dripped spittle onto his sheets, a thick shade of red blush painting his face. He could feel his mind slipping away. The only sounds that could come up of his mouth were grunts, moans and whining. He wanted it to stop, wanted to break away, but he couldn't move an inch, couldn't struggle anymore. The ghost was in complete control.

Agatha leaned in, her fang-like teeth curved into a smug smile, and she whispered in his ears. "Good doggy." She mocked. Nomarn squealed and held back a sob. "You're starting to love it, aren't you? You're finally realizing it's pointless to try to escape? You want me to finish you off, right? You want me to let you cum? You wanna shoot a big wad out of that twitchy little pecker, you filthy, disgusting heathen? You walking cock with a head? You little bottom bitch boyslut."

With tears in his eyes, Norman bit his lower lip and nodded 'yes.' He couldn't stand the pressure building up inside him anymore. He felt like he could explode at any second now, but she was holding him back. He was so ashamed, he'd become a sex toy, a slutty little plaything for Agatha to vent all her frustration into. He sobbed when he realized he had done this to her countless times.

"You're gonna have to beg, bitch." Agatha mocked. "Beg me. And call me 'Master' like a good little piggie."  
"Mmm... mmm-ma... ma-- ma." Norman stuttered, going cross-eyed as he tired to put the words together. "Ma-master... Master, please. Please let me cum!"  
Agatha grasped Norman's dick as hard as she could like a piping bag and licked his face. "Keep going." She commanded.  
"Master, I want to c-cu-cum, be... because..." Norman couldn't hold back the tears and could barely keep himself from gagging. "Master, I want to cum because I'm... a little whore. A dumb little s-sl-slut who deserves to be your baby bitch slave for..." Norman sniffled. "...the rest of his life, and... and long after he's dead. I want my ghost to be drained of cum, spanked and punished and fucked for all eternity."  
"Ooh! Creative!" Agatha laughed. "I was gonna settle for 'fuck me mommy' but you really went above and beyond!"

Agatha slapped Norman's ass as hard she could, making a loud 'WHAP!' that echoed all throughout the room. Norman screamed in pain, but a glowing tendril was shoved into his mouth to muffle it. The evil Agatha licked her lips and flipped Norman over, letting go of him with all her limbs and tentacles and letting him plop down on the bed with a hard 'thud' noise.

Agatha's wraith grabbed both of Norman's buttcheeks and squeezed them tight, kneading them like dough. Norman gripped the pillow as hard as he could and released a breathy moan. After slapping his ass from both sides, the girl grabbed Norman and flipped him over on his back. She grabbed his ankles and made the boy spread his legs apart and fold his knees. Agatha crouched on top of him, easily slipping his cock into her ethereal pussy.

Aggie fucked little Norman in the amazon pose, grabbing his ankles and slamming her pelvis down with the force of a dump truck. The phantom girl took wicked delight in Norman's gasps and cries as she thrust her hips up and down, grinding his on cock as his fragile body squirmed and shook underneath her. A wave of satisfaction filled her as she smashed Norman's dick inside her over and over. Norman's eyes rolled back in his hang, his tongue dropped out carelessly, he hollered like a porn actress in her prime, lost in a masochistic bliss.

Norman came first, jizz erupting from his cock like a geyser and shooting up into Agatha's spectral form. As the boy's cum filled her, Agatha released a fierce banshee cry. A flash of light erupted from her glowing body so powerfully that the street lights outside popped off, a wave of energy shouted all throughout the neighborhood block, creating a huge surge of energy. The great jolt of power went off without a sound, and nobody on the block even knew it happened.

Norman's body went completely limp, and Agatha hunched over and began huffing and puffing. Even without lungs, she felt like she was out of breath. "Wow, that was good." She gleefully pronounced. "and look at you, still in one piece? I thought for sure you'd be a pile of electrocuted ash by now."

Norman had no response, he simply huffed and puffed as his eyes glazed over, his bright red face covered in sweat and drool. Aggie scooted forward on top of Norman, leaving a trail of sex juices all over his stomach before pressing herself down on top of his chest, letting their shared cum pool all over it.

Agatha wrapped her hands around Norman's face and leaned in close for a steamy open-mouth kiss. Her long, lizard-like tongue squirmed and slithered all around in the boy's mouth as he let out a series of short, soft moans as her tongue stroked through his mouth, forming a thick wad of spittle as her ice-cold phantom lips puckered against his. Once she pulled her head away, a long strange of saliva stretched out and fell back down into his mouth.

Norman struggled to close his gaping mouth and swallow down the thick lump of drool, trembling as he forced it down his throat. He gasped loudly, desperately hyperventilating as his heart beat so loud even Agatha could hear it. Norman helplessly stuttered as he tried to form a word, barely able to get an utterance out.

"Ah... ah... Aggie." Norman teared up as the words left his mouth, his whole body was tense and tight, his eyes were red and puffy as unmistakable tear stains ran down his rosy red cheeks. Agatha's specter paid no mind to his suffering, merely licking all over his ear and fondling his genitals trying to get him hard again. Norman sniffled and fought to finish his sentence. "Please, I-I can... I feel my mind slipping. I feel like I'm gonna break. Can we just... can we just go to sleep until the moon is gone, or something?"

Aggie pulled Norman close, licked her lips and said with a grin:

"I don't want to go to sleep yet. And you can't make me."

For the remainder of the night, well past the witching hour, Agatha's phantom continued to torture Norman to satisfy her cruel lust. She bent his body into every position she could think of, grinded on his cock and drained it dry, spanked him until his ass was red and swollen, choked him until his face turned blue, left scratch marks all over his back, bound him with her ectoplasmic tendrils and pulled on his bindings hard.

Just as Norman had feared, his mind had snapped like a twig. He couldn't utter words, only sob, squeal and sigh as his body was thrown around and used like a ragdoll. The boy horrified himself when he found his moans were becoming more high-pitched and squeaky, downright girlish, and rather than expressing pain or shock, they seemed to express a strange kind of relief, even pleasure. He was becoming not just submissive, but willing. He found he couldn't tell the pain and the pleasure apart anymore. He didn't want to become her slave, the rational part of his brain was still resisting it, but the rest of his being was slipping away into a frenzy of lust.

In a last brief flash of clarity, he looked out of the window, hoping he'd see the sun begin to rise, only to despair when he saw the sky of pitch black. As Agatha smashed his pelvis down on Norman's dick like a hammer smashing against a nail, his teary eyes scanned the skyline. Through the thick darkness, he couldn't make out a thing. He couldn't even see the blood moon anymore, it was lost behind a thick wall of clouds. As his mind slipped away, one final thought crossed his mind before he slipped into a lustful stupor.

"It... it wasn't the moon."

The debauchery continued until slightly after four in the morning. Though Agatha was still firmly in her wraith form, the raging, spiteful lust that once burned through her had finally been extinguished, and what was left was a smug, satisfied pleasure. She basked in the afterglow of her torment of Norman, loving the way her phantom form felt so loose and relaxed, adoring the feeling of all the warm juices against her cold ghost skin, and delighted at the sight of Norman stiff as a board, in puddle of sex fluids, looking more pale than she was. The bright, almost blinding yellow light of her wraith body had fizzled into a soft, dim glow.

Agatha gently stroked her hand across Norman's face, trying not to wake him. She figured after the absolute ravaging she delivered to the boy, he deserved a little rest. As she held her hand to Norman's cheek, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt surge through her. He looked so cute, but so hurt. Like a wounded animal. She supposed this was the start of her transformation back to normal.

"Nnngh..." Norman grumbled. The phantom frowned as she saw him begin to move around. Norman's eyes slowly opened, and he grunted as he sat himself up. The boy wobbled in place like jello, droplets of ectoplasm spilling down his face and chest. The two sat next to each other, silently working up the nerve to talk.

"Oh, good. I guess I didn't guess I didn't kill you." The spectre shrugged.  
"Good morning to you too..." Norman sarcastically quipped as he yawned and stretched, an unmistakable exhaustion in his voice. "So, uh, are you still in your, like, angry wraith form... thing?"  
"Yeah, I am. But I don't think it'll last much longer." The golden ghost said. "I'll fade away, just like last time, and all that will be left is Aggie. Well, the 'other' Aggie, I guess." Agatha looked down at the floor and sighed. "You should really be nice to her when she comes back out. She's gonna feel really, really guilt about all this. She'll probably cry. She always cries..."  
"Um, about that..." Norman pondered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Agatha looked at him curiously.

"Y'know, while you were throttling me and riding my, er, 'member' like a wild animal and I was slipping in and out of consciousness, a thought occurred to me." Norman explained. "I don't think there is an 'other' Aggie. I think... I think you're just 'you'."  
"What?" Agatha's head spun around, her bright white eyes bulged out, her visage twisted with confusion. She leaned in close to Norman, her shoulders puffed up and her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense! What do you mean I'm 'me'?"

"Well, what I mean is, I don't think there's an alternate personality or another person living in your brain, or soul or whatever." Norman continued. "Sure, you feel different when you go into this like, rage mode, but you're still the same--"  
"You're talking nonsense!" Aggie interrupted. "Norman, look at me! I'm glowing yellow! My hair is made of octopus arms! My voice echoes-- this isn't normal! I'm not -- I mean, 'Aggie' isn't the same as me! Didn't you see the blood moon? That's what turned me -- I mean, Aggie, into.... into *this*!"  
"Okay, I'm not trying to upset you, miss... uh, 'Other'? It's just, I can't help but wonder..." Norma stammered. "When we talked the first time, and you were the yellow Aggie, you seemed like the same person, just angry and confused. You forgot who you really were."  
"Norman, the Lunar Eclipse changed me! Or, her, I guess! Ugh!" Agatha pouted, trying to rack her head around the confusing situation. "What else could explain this? If the Blood Moon didn't do it, why am I like this?!"

"There wasn't a blood moon last time you snapped." Norman replied. "I think... I think you just got worried tonight, and it had a psychosomatic episode."  
Agatha stared intently, hanging on every word Norman said.  
"You said a lot of stuff when you were, uh, torturing me." Norman continued. "I was kind of lost in a haze for most of it, but I heard you talk a lot about how you felt used and demeaned. I think for a long time, since we started this whole 'concubine' experiment, you've had these feelings of resentment and anger, and also some sexual frustration. Maybe I haven't paid enough attention to your needs, or maybe your libido really exploded because of what I've been doing and you never asked for that and couldn't handle it. Plus, you're a puritian and sex is kind of a touchy subject for you. So I think all these negative feelings just boiled up to the surface, and this whole blood moon thing gave you an outlet.

"N--no! No! NO!" Aggie waved her arms up and down in anger. She leaned in and grabbed Norman by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "That's not right! You're wrong! I'm not the real Aggie! I'm the fake Aggie! I'm not real!" The fierce tone of her voice was betrayed by various little cracks and squeaks. Norman watched as she ranted, and noticed she started to change.

"If I were the real Aggie, that would mean everything was all my fault!" Agatha's hair slowly began to wilt back down from a raging updo to a normal hang. "That would mean everything that happened tonight was real! That every ounce of pain, of carnal lust was all me!" the yellow glow of her skin began to fade back to a pale peach color. "That every bad thing I did, every bad thing I said, it was all my fault..." the fierce, terrifying white glow in her eye disappeared, and her fearsome scowl morphed into a petrified gaze that a deer would make in headlights. In lieu of the gruesome golden shine, her face instead beamed a pale red blush.

"That... that I really am a lustful, abusive..."

Aggie had finally snapped out of it. She looked like her old self again. But far from relief, the ghostly girl's heart sank with fear and shame. She looked down at her chest and saw that her entire body was bare naked. Tears welled up her in eyes as she quickly covered herself up with her trembling arms. She released a pitiful, high-pitched squeal as she tried to hold in a sob in vain.

Norman was fully awake now. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying right alongside her. He was skiddish after everything that happened tonight, and didn't want to risk upsetting her further with any sudden moves. He reached out his hand slowly to gauge Aggie's reaction. She didn't even flinch as he set it on her shoulder. He pulled himself in closer, and she didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her as hard as he could. He brushed her hair and kissed her sweetly.

"N-Norman, wh-why are c-comforting me?" Agatha sobbed, her voice cracking up with each word. "I'm a m-monster! I did... h-horrible things to you... I--"  
"You didn't do anything bad, Aggie." Norman hushed her. "You were just doing the stuff I taught you. You didn't do anything to me that I hadn't already done. You aren't abusive or lustful, you just learned some bad lessons from a person you trusted."  
Aggie silently wept into Norman's shoulder.  
"I was sacred, but you didn't hurt me." Norman said. "To be honest, I kind of like some of it."  
"Norman... I felt so many dark things. It's all inside me. I have all this lust and anger and... and..." Aggie whined.  
"Everybody has that. You're only human." Norman comforted her. "Well, you're a ghost, but a human ghost. You know I mean."  
"Your feelings are natural, Aggie." Norman continued. "You just need a healthy, safe outlet for them. We love each other and we can help each other work out these things. I promise, you're a good person and I'm not mad at you."  
Aggie sniffled. "I'm... I'm still sorry." She replied.  
"I forgive you, and I'm sorry too." Norman replied. "From now on, we'll take safety breaks, we'll have aftercare, we'll have safe words, all kinds of good stuff so it never gets out of control again."  
Aggie nuzzled her face into Norman's shoulder and sighed. "I... I'd like that." She replied.

The two didn't so much lay down as they collapsed in place, holding each other close as they landed on their pillows. After a grueling, furious, exhilerating night of carnal pleasure, they were were utterly exhausted physically and emotionally. All that was left now was to finally get some sleep, maybe all the way into the afternoon.

Norman yawned. "I can't believe we didn't wake anybody up."

Just then, the boy heard his grandmother's voice call out from the hallway.

"No, but I heard everything!" Norman's grandmother cried out. Norman let out a shrill gasp and Aggie turned bright red as she ducked under the covers. "Hey, no judgement! I think you're way too young for this, but I'm old fashioned!"

"Grandma!" Norman protested.

"Oh, actually, heads up. You woke up your sister!" Grandma corrected herself. "She's lying in bed with a pillow curled around her head, mumbling about how she's gonna kill 'ya. Try to dodge her a couple hours!"

Norman froze in place like a statue, muttering nonsense as his face practically turned into a tomato. He shamefully slipped down under the covers and faced Agatha, who was equally as mortified. He sighed deeply and asked her one simple question: "Agatha, you remember that spot they buried you in? Do you think its big enough for two?"

Fin.


End file.
